


Graphomania

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Graphomania, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Roman had to finish writing his ideas down. Hehadto.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Graphomania

It was late. Far too late for any reasonable human being to have an excuse to be awake. But Roman couldn’t bring himself to care. He yawned, a hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth before he continued to type. He wasn’t even sure if what he was writing was good anymore, not that it mattered. He was writing, and that was what counted. He could edit later, make it polished and shiny like a diamond in the morning. Well. After he had slept, at any rate.

For a while, it was just the sound of him typing on his laptop in the apartment. Everyone else was asleep, or _should_ be asleep. Roman just had to finish this idea, get it all down before he lost it and he would never recover it.

Soft footsteps came down the hall, and Roman continued to type. He couldn’t judge anyone for being up this late, considering that he had been writing since about nine in the evening and he hadn’t stopped. And it was approaching four in the morning, slowly but surely.

The footsteps stopped in front of Roman, but Roman just kept typing. He had to. He couldn’t explain why, but he had to. It was driving him insane; the ideas, the thoughts, the stories never ended in his mind and he had to get them out, had to share them with the world because he just couldn’t contain them.

“Roman,” and Logan sounded so tired that Roman briefly wondered why he was awake at all.

Roman didn’t reply outside a grunt, fingers continuing to fly over the keys as the words came faster and faster, the words came together to form sentences and the sentences became paragraphs and he was filling page upon page of ideas that he wished would just cease long enough for him to sleep.

“Roman,” Logan said with more force. “You need to go to bed.”

“In a minute,” Roman said. Logan was interrupting his concentration, the words weren’t flowing as easily but the ideas were still ever present in his mind, and he still had to write, still had to keep a record of everything.

“No, not in a minute, now,” Logan said. “It’s half past three in the morning, Roman. You need sleep.”

“I need to finish this, first,” Roman said, continuing to type. The words were leaving, and he was starting to feel his chest get tight, he needed these ideas written down, he needed to make sure he had a record that he could come back to!

“Roman, Dee and I both want you in bed,” Logan said. “And I’ll grab him and get him to carry you there if we have to.”

“The ideas...I just have to get the ideas down,” Roman insisted. “Once I get them down I’ll come to bed with the two of you.”

“Roman,” Logan said, taking the laptop out of Roman’s hands and setting it on the table. “It’s time to rest.”

“But...but I...the words...I _have_ to...” Roman trailed off. Logan knew about these episodes, and he didn’t care that Roman felt compelled to write everything down before he went to bed. He insisted that Roman go to bed anyway.

“Roman, you’re going to send yourself into mania if you don’t get enough sleep. That will only make your compulsion worse,” Logan said. “The thoughts will come faster and eventually you won’t be able to even think clearly enough to record them properly. Sleep. Your laptop will be here tomorrow morning.”

Roman let Logan lead him into the bedroom, where Dee was fast asleep on his side of the bed. Roman climbed into bed, and Logan got in on the other side, effectively trapping Roman so that he couldn’t get out without someone waking up. “I need to write,” Roman whispered into the darkness.

“Tomorrow,” Logan said firmly. “You’ve worked enough for tonight.”

Roman tried to steady his breathing. It was impossibly hard for him to stop writing when he was in the middle of a rhythm. And it was even harder to get the thoughts to stop enough to let him actually _sleep._ But Logan was right. If he wanted any chance at coherence, he had to sleep.

Logan was soon asleep on Roman’s other side but Roman stared silently at the ceiling for another twenty minutes before he finally fell asleep. And he knew that when he woke up the next morning, he would just go right back to writing. After all, it was the one thing that kept him sane with all different kinds of thoughts running wild in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
